ReWriting Destiny
by TwilightsMoon15
Summary: Neji has finally found an oppurtunity to change his fate. But can he chose the right path, and will he try to let the one person who believes in him, into his life? NejiXTenten
1. The Chance

The council bowed as they all began to seat themselves in place by rank. The room was pitch black and the only light came from above Neji Hyuuga. A spotlight shining down upon him gave him the right to speak. Once the light shifted though, he had be silent. Nervously he cupped his hands in his lap, head bent, and trying to even out his breathing. He was kneeled down at the very end of a long oval shaped table, where the council were seated high above him quietly discussing in secretive whispers. The head of the main branch rose and the mysterious bright light shown over his figure.

"Neji. The council and myself are permitting you one chance and one chance alone to show us your skill. If we feel that you belong in the main branch we will deeply consider it. Otherwise you know where you stand." He cleared his throat nervously. "You will protect the main branch and protect their lives at all costs. Is that understood?" His voice was so calm, and yet Neji could feel nothing more then fury towards him. The light shifted over Neji.

"Yes, Sir. I do completely understand." He replied, bowing lower.

There was a hesitant murmur of whispers that surrounded Neji. He could hear the chairs being pushed out and the sound of each council member shuffling out of the door. Neji lay still in his kneeled position, his eyes focused on his cupped hands. Once the shuffling sound had subsided, the light above Neji flickered and it was as if the sun had risen inside of the room. It was day and the room was completely empty, besides Neji and the main branch leader.

"You do realize what a large task you have taken upon yourself?" He spoke.

Neji slowly stood up and turned away from him. "Yes."

With that last word, Neji took off towards the door, his eyes foused away from the realization of what he was about to do.

"Lee!"

"What is it Tenten?"

"FOCUS! You nearly kicked my head off!"

Tenten was up against a large tree her hands grasping Lee's left ankle and bending it slowly away from her cheek. Lee struggled from her grasp for a second then did a backflip landing a few inches from her. He sighed.

"I need Neji. He is more of a challenge. You give up too easily Tenten." Lee kicked some dust up and sat down in the dirt.

"Excuse me for not being a master in Taijutsu. Besides you know Neji had something else more important to do, Lee." She put her hands on her hips and walked over to the middle of the clearing they were training in.

Lee Shrugged and stretched out his legs. The sun was rising farther into the sky and thus the heat began to creep along with it. The two had been training since before the sun had even thought about rising. Lee had probably been training long before that. Tenten was sure Neji would be back in time for them to get one good mission in with Gai-sensei. However he never showed up in time, and therefore they almost failed the mission because of a small screw up from Lee. It was hard for them to detect intruders without Neji's Byuakugan. Also, Tenten was worried about him.

"You think he's ok, Lee?" Tenten's voice was full of concern as she paced back and forth.

Lee looked up at her then stood up quickly. "Neji is a great shinobi, Tenten. Whatever he is doing I am quite sure he is fine!" He watched her expression change from worried to a little more relaxed. Satisified with his answer he nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tenten nodded back and stared up at the trees that surrounded them. There was a small rustle from the wind that made her blink. She was focusing on the wavering in the leaves. It was probably why his voice startled her.

"So what exactly did I miss?"

Tenten turned abruptly and saw Neji standing behind Lee his arms crossed as well, staring to the left of the clearing. He sighed and looked at her.

"W-well...nothing except barely succeeding in a mission thanks to Lee." Tenten stuttered blinking a few times.

Neji nodded. Lee quickly took up a defensive stance, his palm was facing Neji and he smirked.

"I've been waiting to practice with you Neji." His voice was full of energy.

"I don't feel like beating you now, Lee. Can't it wait?" He uncrossed his arms and rubbed his headband.

Lee looked taken aback. "Uh...Sure, Neji. But it is most unlike you to turn down a sparring match."

"Yea, well I guess I am just a little tired is all." Neji replied looking at the ground.

Tenten raised her brows and walked a little closer to the two. It really was unusual for Neji to turn down Lee in a match, especially since he knew how easily he could beat Lee. She cocked her head to the side satring at Neji. He seemed perturbed and she couldn't figure out why.

Neji could feel her staring at him, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it. She did it often and he always wondered why. It shouldn't be any of her business why he felt the way he did, or what he was up to. She shouldn't care so much about him at all.

Lee broke the silence. "I wonder where Gai-sensei went anyways." He looked around the clearing thoughfully. "I think I'll go find him."

He looked to Tenten. She snapped out of her gaze and nodded. "Ok Lee. You go find him and we'll catch up to you!" She gave him a reassured smile. Lee returned the smile and took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Neji twitched involuntarily, and looked up at Tenten. She was looking at the cloud of dust, trying to focus her attention to much on something other then him. "So I'm guessing you wondering what I had to do this morning?" Neji said calmly.

Tenten didn't look at him. She merely blinked. "I suppose. But it's not like you have to tell me."

He shrugged. "Well the only other person I know who can train me in my sight is you. And seeing as the next few weeks are going to be nothing but strengthing that attribute...I have no choice but to explain to you."

She nodded, slightly confused. Tenten looked at him. He was staring at her with a heartpounding serious expression ecthed upon his face.

"Ok then." She muttered.

Neji Stared at Tenten with a sort of detached look. He sighed and turned on his heel. She watched him curiously, wondering what it was he was so intent on training for. There were no competitions coming up that she knew of. Besides even if there were Neji wouldn't be bothered with such things. He looked voer his shoulder and motioned with a nudge of his head to follow him. Tenten blinked and was hesitant before following. Finally she sighed and began to walk at a fast pace to keep up with him.

They walked towards the middle of the forest where the trees were large and closed inward almost touching one another. The leaves meshed together and blocked out most of the sun, creating the illusion that it was darker outside. Neji stopped but did not turn to face Tenten. He was still contemplating whether he should even tell her or not. He knew that she would help him, but he was also afraid of even getting her involved. With a sigh and a flip of his hair, Neji turned around making eye contact with the ever puzzled Tenten.

"I had a little chat with the main branch this morning." Neji said. Although he sounded calm as usual, he felt uncomfortable and tense.

Tenten still looked confused. "Okay." She said acknowledging she was following so far.

He tensed his shoulders and sighed again. "Well, it seems something must have warmed their hearts." He paused, "They are allowing me one chance to prove my worth to them, so that I may enter as one of the main branch." He looked away from her gaze and stared beyond the trees. He left out the part about how he must becom a full time protectve servant to the main branch if he failed. Neji knew this would cuase more complications that he didn't need.

"Really? Neji, THAT'S GREAT! I mean really! It's what you've always wanted. I'm so happy for you!" And in fact she was. To a point. Tenten felt a knot inside of her stomach. She knew things would change dramatically if he became a main branch member, and yet she had to support him. It was something he had wanted all his life. He was finally going to break his destiny. She gave a half-hearted smile that she faked pretty well.

"I suppose. I'm not worried about showing them my potential. They've already seen most of it. Now I have to give them more." Neji hated admitting this. But he truly did need help to find his true power.

Tenten took a few nervous steps towards him. She grinned genuinely. "Don't worry, Neji. I know you'll show them. I'll be right here pushing you to that very potential!"

Neji smirked, and looked at her. She flushed a little, but recovered by quickly moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Thank You." He replied. "And please, do not mention this to anyone."

When the two reached town they headed towards the tallest building in the center of the village. There Lee, and Gai-sensei were talking rapidly about training and how much they could squeeze in during the fall and winter, despite the cruel changing conditions. Tenten had waked outside where the balcony opened up, supported by the rocks underneath. She could still hear Lee talking very loudly and annoyingly. Neji was still outside of the building, he had not come up with her. He said he needed to think about some things and that he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Tenten understood and went up herself. However she couldn't stand being around all the noise her sensei and teammate were making the moment she reached the bottom of the stairs.

-I wonder what could be thinking about? I mean besides this whole main branch thing.- She thought leaning against the railing, looking down into the streets. -I'm glad that he needs my help, but I'm so afriad of what's going to happen when he's completed what he has too. He'll just leave, and I may never see him again.- As these thoughts began to penetrate her thinking, the noise from behind her had subsided greatly. Tenten only noticed because she could hear her thoughts ringing loudly in her mind. As she turned to look behind her, it seemed another person had entered the room. Excited, she went to go see who it was.

Lee was in front of the person blocking Tenten's view. However the voice was so familiar.

"I-I'm looking for Neji. I th-thought he might be with you." The voice was soft and had a small stutter to it. It was obviously the voice of Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's ever so shy cousin.

"He was downstairs." Tenten said walking around Lee. Gai looked over at Tenten and furrowed his large brows.

"Hm? Tenten, when did you get here?" He said scratching his head.

She shot him a shocked look. "Sensei!! I walked right passed you when I came in! How could you not see me?" She wailed, waving her arms in disbelief.

Hinata looked from one to another, as Lee giggle to himself and walked over to Gai's side. Gai lifted a fist into the air. "Oh well I guess I was so caught up in all this talk about training!" He bellowed. He nodded satisfied.

Lee copied his adored Sensei. "That is right! We are going to train non-stop!"

"Oh, Lee, You are such an inspiration of Youth!" Cried Gai.

"Thank you sensei!" Lee replied cupping his hands and looking almost on the verge of tears.

Tenten felt the stupidity wreaking from their brains, floating like a cloud over her. "I see." Her eyes focused in on Hinata now.

She was backed into a corner of the room, staring at the conversation that was happnening in front of her. Tenten sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Come with me, we can talk outside the door." She grabbed a hold of Hinata's wrist and pulled her gently outside with her.

Hinata closed the door behind them. They stood in the hall staring at eachother for a minute, before Hinata broke the silence. Tenten still with her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side and listened intently.

"W-well, Like I said...I was l-looking for Neji." She stuttered pressing her forefingers together staring down the side of the hall.

"Well, he was downstairs, but seeing as you didn't find him down their, I'm guessing he left somewhere." Tenten looked up at the ceiling and then back to Hinata in thought. -Where could he have gone to now?-

Hinata looked up at her and nodded, "Oh right. Um, well thank you anyways." She bowed and started off towards the stairs.

Tenten shook out of her thoughts. "Wait!" Hinata turned around a little surprised. "What exactly is it you need from Him? I mean, you know, in case I see him or whatever."

"Well, I guess you could just tell him that I was looking for him that's all. Thank you." Hinata hurried down the stairs. Her tone sounded nervous and Tenten could tell she was trying to cover something up.

Without another glance towards Hinata, she opened the door to the room and walked passed the blabbering idiots and back outside. She propped herself upon the railing and turned sidewyas to get a view of the outskirts of the village. Tenten sighed and rocked her legs back and forth as the wind began to pick up and die down. Stop and Go. Stop and Go. She thought of letting down her hair, but instead let the breeze cool the back of her neck.

"Tenten!"

"AHH!" She screamed and became startled losing her grip on the railing. Her back slowly arched backwards until she would fall over the edge. However a hand tightly grbbed her around the waist and pulled her forward. She felt herself now leaning far forward, making contact with someone's chest. Tenten closed her eyes out of instinct, her breathing shallow.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a skilled Kunoichi."

Tenten looked up to see herself wrapped safely in the arms of Neji. She quickly blushed and pulled away from him. He looked apathetic to what just happened and stepped back.

"What? Where were you? Hinata Hyuuga was just looking for you!" She stammered, still a little embarassed.

"I realize that. That is why I quickly took refuge on the top of the roof." Neji looked at her for a split second, then sat down in a chair on the opposite side of her. He didn't want to tell her why he was avoiding any of the Hyuuga's at the moment, but he knew inevitably she was going to ask anyway. "I know they're spying on me. Even Hinata and her wasted innocence." He frowned. "They don't want me to succeed, whatsoever. Not one of them."

"I can see that...- she bit her lip,- ...but spying?" Tenten shook her head. "Talk about being cowardly."

Neji did not respond. -Cowardly isn't even a strong enough word anymore.- He thought bitterly. He felt her staring at him again and it made him quite uneasy. He looked at her, hoping she would be startled and look away. However she did the complete opposite. She stared back and deeply. Neji felt himself feeling slightly taken aback and quickly turned away.

Tenten noticed his reaction and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing, just thinking." He lied.

She could tell right away that there was something bothering him, and that he wasn't even going to hint at it. Tenten also knew very well that he was probably worried about their training and trying to hide it from everyone. Neji sighed and looked back over to her, since she was looking beyond the village. He knew that they had to train constantly for the next few weeks, but he also needed to train by himself, and strengthen his byaakugan. If they didn't start soon, time was going to be an issue that they didn't need. Neji winced at the thought of failing and being succumbed to the main branch's every whim and fancy. It was sickening.

"We need to start right away, Tenten." Neji said in a more serious tone.

She looked away from the spot she was staring at and fidgeted her feet so that she was comfortably facing him. "I'd thought you'd never say so." She laughed and tightened a grip over her scolls attached to her side.


	2. Training & Headaches

Chapter Two: Training and Headaches

It was dark and he kept running down the hall that felt never ending. He was blinded by the darkness and could no longer hear his breathing. There was only pain now. It struck him once in the ribs, and then in his lower back. It was as if someone was stabbing over and over again on the spots where the pain was focused at. Then he fell to his knees and cried in a loud voice for help. No one answered. He tried to stand, but as he did another surge of pain was sent hurtling into his forehead, eliminating all his functioning limbs. On the floor he laid writhing in pain, and dripping in his sweat and warm blood. The pain in his forehead surged three or more times until his body was flat on the floor, his head turned to the side. -I'm not going to make it. - He thought trying to catch his breath. -I'm going to die.-

Neji woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His heart was pumping so loudly in his ear, he wondered if the rooms next to him could hear his fright and sense his pain. The dream itself was not what frightened him, though. It was the truth that was laid out before him. Neji knew that was to be his fate if he failed. He knew that it would be a life of no more choices, only obeying demands. Then he thought about his father. Never had Neji felt the pain of the mark he carried upon his forehead; however he had seen it once. His father and his rebellious thoughts about doing exactly what Neji was trying to succeed in had cost his father that exact pain in his dream. A disobedient second branch member was to be punished...and severely. -I need to succeed, Father. - Neji closed his eyes, and wiped the sweat from his brow. -I must not fail. - He lay back down upon his pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling, washing away his dream with thoughts of strength and succession.

It was bright outside, and the wind was beginning to pick up rapidly. Tenten was sitting in the hidden shade of the large trees that led to the training grounds. She had been waiting for a few hours for Neji to show up. He had specifically told her to go early and wait for him, so that she could try and surprise him. Although she thought him knowing already she was there, was going to defeat the purposing of 'hiding'. But Neji was the one who need the training, and she complied. It was a few more minutes before Tenten could actually hear any movement from down below her. At first she thought it might be another shinobi, a bird, or just some random animal. However as she leaned over to peak through a hole in the leaves, she could clearly see Neji standing perfectly still in the middle of the grounds. She had to think carefully about how to go about this. He had to know she wasn't there.

In truth Neji had expected Tenten to show up on his command. On the other hand, he also expected her to be late and surprise him in that way. It didn't matter either way to him, at all. Neji knew perfectly well how she was going to attack. She was so predictable.

Tenten slowly felt around her waist for her scrolls, quietly unveiling them and pressing down on the words scribbled across it. Strings silently began to wrap themselves around her fingers, giving her the chance to recover her tools if she missed. She laughed to herself. –I never miss my mark. - She thought. Then she moved swiftly from the tree she was in, making her way towards the place Neji was staring at. Tenten knew that eventually Neji would use his byaakugan to try and find her location, if she kept moving it would be hard for him to find her. However she knew the only way to attack him was from a higher location and from the back. She ran higher up towards the largest tree that resided to the side of Neji.

"Byaakugan!" Neji cried. He was in his stance intently listening to the movements around him. He spun on his heel waiting for her first move. –I know she's in the trees, moving. - He looked around hastily. –But why aren't the leaves rustling?-

Tenten made her move, at his moment of distraction. She lunged from behind aiming carefully the weapons that shot forth along the scrolls forming a half circle around her body. Neji felt the first kunai fly passed his ear, nearly missing him. He came back to his senses dodging and reflecting the weapons with his own kunai. Tenten grew frustrated at his reflections. She pulled forth on the strings attached to her fingers. He could sense them moving behind him. Neji side stepped just in time before a large katana looking weapon scathed his shoulder, but Tenten just kept coming with more and more weapons from above and below. Neji finally had to find the strings attached to the weapons. He saw a glint from beside a small tree and lunged for it, yanking down the strings bringing Tenten along with it. She quickly removed the strings before smashing to the ground and did a back flip to avoid injury. Neji knew he now had the upper advantage. If he could get close enough to her he would be able to block all her chakra points, rendering her helpless. He ran forwards his eyes set on aiming for her arms first. Tenten knew him all too well though. She quickly blocked his gentle fist and kicked his legs from underneath him, however he did not buckle. Neji merely rose a few inches in the air to avoid contact and broke free from her block. Tenten knew he was going to try and get her arms in the free so he'd be able to block the points. If that happened she was in big trouble. He moved closer at a higher speed that she could barely keep form blocking. Once he got his sights set on the charka openings she was a goner. Tenten blocked as best as she could before losing her concentration. A sharp sensation had entered through her spine and down her lower back into her legs. She could slowly feel her chakra diminishing, making her fall to her knees in a weak agonizing kneel.

Neji was breathing hard, she had gained some speed since the last time he faced her. "You're fine. I didn't completely block your network." He sighed, lowering his hands.

She breathed out heavily and unevenly. "It's doesn't mean it d-d-didn't hurt." She spluttered. Tenten looked up at him, through her hair. "Why do you need me to help you anyway? I mean, - She got to her feet-….. You obviously are way more powerful then I'll ever be."

He pondered this thought for a while. "You're the only one I trust enough to take this seriously. Besides, your tools keep on my guard." He nodded satisfied.

"W-well next time I'll try harder. You didn't have to use your 360 jutsu." She laughed a little bit.

"I suppose. It's not like it matters though. You'll never be as strong as the Hyuuga's." Neji walked passed her. "I'm sure Hiashi has something up his sleeve to keep me from actually beating him." His tone grew sour at the mention of his uncle.

There was a long silence between the two. A strange rustling and unusual feeling had filled the air that made the two feel very uncomfortable. Tenten was the firs tot sense it, and had a stranger feeling that they were being watched and spied upon. She looked to Neji who was already scanning through the trees with this byaakugan. There was nothing she could do but walk over to Neji as he sighed and shook his head in frustration. He seemed weary, but not tired form the battle. It was as if he was waiting for something and to happen, and was getting fed up with waiting for it. She noticed it in his expressions at first. He was distracted and could have easily defeated her in a shorter time then he did. There was something that was defiantly bothering him.

A few hours had passed between them, and they tried sparring again. This time, however, Tenten stepped up her game. She used a few jutsu's Neji had never even seen before, throwing him off his confidence. It was soon getting dark when they had stopped for a break, and Tenten was getting more and more worried about Neji.

"Neji?" Tenten called.

He held up a hand in front of her. "Can't you hear that?" He whispered.

She couldn't hear anything. There was nothing but the rustling of the trees to her ears. Then all of a sudden, a low murmur was swirled in with the wind's restlessness. She listened intently. It was a low whimpering, as if someone was in pain, but they were far away or just trying too hard not to be detected. But before Tenten could whisper anything back to Neji, he was on his hands and knees whimpering in pain of his own. A low growl of agony was heaving from his mouth.

"NEJI?" She cried dropping to his level and hesitantly hung her palm over his back. "NEJI what's wrong?!" She called again.

He could not hear her words. His forehead was surging with the pain he had seen in his dream. Such immense pain was never even imagined to him as this was. He felt as if he could beg for death without shame and be happy to have been defeated. They were near and Neji knew they wanted him to be weak so he could not train. He tried to stand, but was shot down by another flow of pain through his body. He let out aloud a horrible howl of hurting. Tenten was helpless and did not know what to do to help him. She quickly got to her feet and began to frantically search the perimeter her weapons in each hand, strung just right. She fumed with anger.

"Get out of there you cowards. I know you're there!" She screamed her voice shaky. She was afraid of a fight, that wouldn't go well. The whimpering in the trees had subsided, and so had the rustling. Neji let out another terrible scream.

Neji ripped off his headband and grasped his forehead in his palms. He could feel his insides burn as the pain slowly settled. He knew very well where they were and what they wanted. He rolled over on his side weakly.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Your dear cousin would like a word." Neji could feel his lungs expanding and deflating in uneven motions. "You as well makers of the curse seal." He breathed, but the breathing in him hurt too much.

Tenten turned to Neji in shock. "What?" She ran over to him, and kneeled down beside him.

Figures began immerging from the trees and Tenten stood up, taking a defensive stance. She was ready to fight them at all costs. Three Hyuuga members walked out first, and then they were followed by Hanabi, and Hinata who was averting their eyes form Neji. Tenten shot forth a horde of weapons, but each one was blocked with the slightest of effort from the first member.

"Foolish little girl. You really think I didn't see that coming?" The first member scoffed. "If it's a fight ya wan-…"

"Aido…Stop." The second member interrupted.

Aido smirked and kept walking towards Neji and Tenten. He noticed Neji's gaze staring at his cousins. "What's wrong? They had no choice but to tell us where you were. Besides we had to…hmmm…persuaded them." He addressed Neji.

"S-so you punished them into telling you? You're sick!" Tenten retorted.

"We're the main family…we do what needs to be done." Replied the third member.

The second member sighed. "We didn't come to fight. We came to bring you a message, Neji Hyuuga." Aido blinked mischievously and handed his master a scroll. "Your date has been moved to next week. Master Hiashi does not feel you need so much time. You are to report to the main house at noon on that day. If you fail you will be pronounced to the roll of protective keeper to the main family. If you succeed the cursed seal mark will be removed from your forehead." He cleared his throat.

Tenten listened to the reading and turned back to look at Neji who had now managed to sit upright. Hinata moved out from the dark and walked in front of the second and third members. She looked fatigued and afraid, her hands pressed against her mouth.

"Lady Hinata is here to escort you to the medical ninja in the village. The pain you received is merely a reminder…a test if you will." Aido let out a low chuckle. The four turned to leave from which they came. Aido stopped as the others went and looked over his shoulder to Neji. "Oh, and by the way. If you try to hurt Lady Hinata like your idiot of a father did….I'd reconsider." He smiled and walked into the forest.

Neji struggled to stand on his two feet, but pitifully fell back. Tenten took hold of his arm and threw it over her shoulder lifting him to his feet. He wobbled but dejectedly leaned against her wait, moaning in pain. Neji looked up his eyes searching for Hinata. She stood a few feet away from them, her eyes still averting his and her hands still pressed up against her mouth. Hinata nervously took a few more steps in there direction, and Neji moaned in disgust.

"Stay where you are. Tenten can take me to the 5th." Neji murmured.

Tenten nodded in agreement and slowly began to move away from Hinata. "That's right. You can go home now, Hinata." Her words were carefully chosen, but her tone was full of anger.

"Wait." She mumbled through her hands. "Y-you don't understand. I was t-trying to h-help."

Neji nudged Tenten to stopped walking. She did and turned slightly. "What are you talking about?" Neji whispered.

Hinata turned to face them. "I was looking to w-warn you. M-my sister found me first. S-she said i-if I did not t-take them, they would tell father." Her eyes drifted to Neji. "Y-you know w-what they w-would have done." She muttered.

He moved restlessly on Tenten's arm and sighed. "P-perhaps." He managed to reply. "You might as well come with us. You're going to have to make up a good excuse for my injuries."

"Yes. I know." She replied and helped take Neji's other side to support him up.

Hinata had explained Lady Tsunade that Neji just got too carried away with his training and that they were all sorry for the inconvenience. It would have gone horribly awry if they made the story too elaborate with too many details. Lady Tsunade didn't question many things except for why his forehead was burning up as if he had a fever. Hinata tried to smooth it out with another lie that he was feeling under the weather as well and it seemed to affect his training. When Neji was asked to verify truths to these answers, he merely nodded and looked away from them in his recovery bed. Tenten hadn't left his side and watched him often as he drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night, they brought him in. It seemed the injury set him back a few days –three to be exact- which meant he was quickly running out of time, and it made him irritable to everything. This also meant he was getting fed up with Tenten carefully watching his every move. He tried telling her this earlier in the day in the recovery room, but she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay any attention to his complaining. In fact her thoughts merely revolved around what the members of the main family had said. She was confused about what exactly he was going to lose if he failed. But she knew better then to ask him right now.

She was afraid for him and worried to no end about what was going to happen in the end. It was true her feelings for him had developed from something that was just cooperation for training, to admiration, and then slowly to love. But she would never admit this out loud for she knew better then to trick herself into believing something that was impossible. –Besides, I'm nothing compared to Neji.- Tenten thought, -Next to him I'm just nothing…he deserves so much more.- She sighed sitting outside the room where Neji was sound asleep in. She knew better then to believe that he had even the slightest interest in her. To her it was less complicated, and things between them wouldn't change, however they would never strengthen either. It didn't change the fact that Tenten couldn't get him out of her head. It was something she had to learn to live with. But could she really?


	3. Mistakes

!Chapter Three: Mistakes!

"Can I come in?"

Neji groaned and sat upright. "I suppose." He replied.

The door slowly opened and Tenten nervously walked through it, closing it with the same speed. She stared at him; his forehead was bandaged and he wasn't looking at her, but averting his eyes towards the open window. She smiled and sat down in the chair that was next to his bedside.

"How're you feeling, Neji?" She asked politely.

He hesitated before answering. "That's a silly question." He answered curtly.

She nodded. "Yea, but I still wanted to know if maybe your mood had improved." Tenten kicked her feet back and forth for some sort of distraction.

There was a long silence, before Neji let out a snort and looked to her. "I would be if I wasn't set back on my training." He scowled.

Tenten realized his anger and frustration were being directed at her as a diversion from what she was going to ask him. She knew that she heard everything the members had said last night, and Tenten was dying to know the truth, even if it meant pissing him off. She sighed and exhaled slowly.

"What exactly did that member mean last night, Neji. About your servitude to the main family?" Her voice was soft.

Neji coughed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew she was going to ask. He however, had no interest in telling her what was going on. She didn't need to know everything. "It's really none of your business."

"But it is! I'm trying to help you!" She hissed angrily, standing up.

"Then don't anymore! If you can't handle the fact that I'm not going to tell you every little detail, then you can just leave." His tone was stern and had an edge to it.

Tenten nodded and walked over to the door. She let her hand brush along the knob before opening it. "I'm going to help you…whether you like it or not." She spoke without turning to look at him. Then she twisted the knob and walked out of the room.

Neji took a deep breath and sighed in exasperation. He wasn't so sure if having her involved in this was such a good idea. He did know that she was too involved to just step away, because Tenten wasn't that way at all. He knew how much she admired him, whether or not she noticed it herself and he knew her word was as good as gold. She wasn't going to give up on him. He let out a hiss of frustration at her irrelevant feelings of emotion, and shook his head to get the thoughts from him mind. Neji didn't like to think he felt the same….because he couldn't. He cared about her and would help her if she needed helping, but there could be nothing more. That was that.

There was a knock on the door that startled Neji and broke his thoughts. It couldn't have been Tenten again. He cleared his throat and slumped a little in his bed.

"Come in."

The door creaked open revealing Hinata shyly staring at him, with her hands behind her back. She did not move from her spot and cleared her throat with a mousy sound.

"May I-I t-talk with you?" She stuttered waiting patiently for his answer.

He debated this for a second and merely nodded in response.

Hinata slowly walked over the edge of Neji's bed and sighed deeply. "I just came to apologize. Truly I am sorry for what they did to you." Her words were sincere, but Neji grunted in remorse.

"Why did you even lead them to where I was? What was the purpose of injuring me and shortening the date? Is your father that afraid?" Neji spat and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I really don't know what's going on, honestly." Her hands tugged nervously at the hem of her coat.

Neji scoffed.

Hinata sighed. "It's true! They're my family…what was I supposed to d-do?"

His eyes seemed to widen at her excuse. "So apparently I am no longer family then, is that about right?" He frowned. "Hinata, don't even blame this on the family. You're weak and pathetic for letting them control who you are. I'm sorry that they put you through whatever they did, but the pain I felt in that clearing was far worse. You can't even begin to comprehend." His eyes scanned her face for a reaction to his words.

She was used to his put downs, but felt shameful in any case for letting them over power her. "Father is afraid, Neji. I see he's beginning to fear all branch members as a threat…he believes they are planning something." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"And what?! I'm the center of this nonsense? Whatever those branch members do is ridiculous, and each one of them know what will happen if they try to start an uprising! Fools." He spat.

"I tried telling father that, but he wouldn't hear of it. Something bigger is going on beyond our reach….something…." Her words were cut short, and she looked on the verge of tears.

Neji tried to coax her out of it. "Something what, Hinata? What is it that's going on in that family?"

"Never mind. I have to g-go n-now." Hinata shook her head and quickly headed out of the room, down the hall, and out of sight.

Tenten sat outside of the hospital across the street on a small seating bench. The bench was tiny, but she managed to lay down across it and stare up into the clouds mindlessly. She kept wondering if she had said something to make Neji upset back inside and if he was going to keep trying to carry out through his pain. She turned on her side, and scanned the walls of the hospital searching for his window in vain. Why was she even so concerned with him? Sure Tenten cared about her friend, but something deep down kept tugging at her insides whenever she thought about him. And even though she had a hint of what this feeling was, she would and could never say it out loud. It didn't seem right to say. Not with Neji…

The door to the hospital flew open, and Hinata scurried off in the opposite direction. She seemed upset and Tenten immediately sat upright, following her with her eyes. –Where is she going? Was she just talking with Neji?- She got up, but before she could follow after her there was a tapping at her shoulder. Tenten quickly turned on her heel to see Sakura standing on the other side of the bench her smiling. She was carrying a small basket in her hands. Sakura smiled warmly at Tenten.

"Hi, Tenten are you waiting for someone here?" Sakura asked looking around.

Tenten stepped back and hesitated before answering. "Hello. Um…sort of." She bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Neji Hyuuga. He got a little hurt during training." Her words were slow and careful.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Really? Wow…um is he alright?"

"He's doing better by now, I suppose."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, before Sakura sat down on the bench. She arched her back so she was still facing Tenten and set down her basket. She looked up at Tenten's face, noticing the complete worry in her face. Sakura decided probably against better judgment to ask her what happened.

"You seem upset, Tenten. Are you sure everything is ok?" Sakura fumbled with her headband nervously.

"It's fine really, I'm just always worried about him that's all." She laughed an uneasy laugh. Tenten sighed and sat down on the bench as well. –I am always worrying about him. But I can't help it….I care too much about him not too.-

Sakura nodded. "You care a lot about him. He's lucky to have you as friend…-she chuckled-…or maybe even something more?"

Tenten looked at her and scoffed. "No…just a teammate…and, yes, friend you could say. Neji's too busy for that stuff. It's not important."

"Don't mind if I ask, but…it sounds like you love him."

"No!"

The wind blew over them making Tenten shiver from the cold. Sakura picked up her basket and stood up looking towards the sun. "Well, you know that's not a bad thing." Sakura smiled. "You could be without knowing." She looked at the sky again, then giggled, "Well goodbye, Tenten I have to go!"

"Um…yea. Bye!" Tenten folded her arms over her chest and watched her leave. Sakura was a foolish girl and talked nothing but nonsense she was always to air headed and didn't know the first thing about how Tenten felt. At least that's what she kept telling herself. It was a silly thought, and someone as intelligent as Neji, with so much potential and ambition deserved someone who could keep up….and that was something Tenten knew she could not do. These thoughts made her tense and uncomfortable. She stood up and started pacing, the sun making her sweat a little. –I don't love him. Love is too much for the both of us. That's a ridiculous thought. I DON'T LOVE HIM!- she fought with her insides, breaking off into a run along the opposite street heading for no where in particular. But no matter how much she denied the thought of loving him, the more it felt right.

-I have to get out of here and train.- Neji shifted position in his bed, scratching the back of his neck. "This is absurd. I'm perfectly fine." He murmured to himself, quickly kicking off his covers. He needed to find a way to sneak out of the hospital without attracting to much suspicion. There was no more time to waste, whatever Hinata had been talking about was going to stop. Neji would be sure to prove his strength even if it meant he was being falsely accused of creating a rebellion. The only reason Hiashi had given him this opportunity was because Neji knew the guilt inside of him was growing fiercely incomprehensible. But now, everything seemed to turn in a whole other direction. It seemed the main family was going to prove once and for all, that no branch family member, no matter how strong or powerful, was going to become one of them. Neji's blood boiled inside of his veins, causing him to knock over a vase a top of a dresser. It fell to the floor with a crash, the pieces splayed across the floor. A nurse quickly rushed into the room startled.

"Is everything alright in here?" She asked nervously.

Neji nodded solemnly. "It was an accident." He walked over the pieces of broken clay and over to the window.

The nurse blinked and silently backed out of the door way. "I'll send someone to clean it later."

"No need. It's fine…just leave it." Neji replied swiftly. She nodded and closed his door.

He would wait until the sun had begun to set, when everyone would take one last check up on the patients. That was when Neji would make his move and get out through the window. There was a large clump of trees and bushes below where his window was, and if he did this right, no one should see him. He stared out the window emotionless, thinking about where to train. He had to choose wisely so that someone wouldn't find him. Neji wasn't going to let anyone get in his way this time. He would train alone, and get stronger his way, with no help and no distractions.

As the sun slowly began to set, Neji had changed into is regular clothes and managed to lock his door from the inside so that it would be a challenge for the nurse or, anyone else for that matter, to get in. He waited, sitting at the end of his hospital bed watching as the clouds floated over the diminishing sunlight, creating a beautiful red sunset. Neji knew he had to move quickly and calmly so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He got up and walked over to the window, there weren't anymore people down below anymore, whish was a good sign that he would be able to pull off his plan. He wrung his hands nervously shifting his glances from the door to the window, then down below. It was now or never….and now would be more likely. Neji lifted one leg over the window sill, which was already open. He kicked off with his other leg falling downward, landing with a rustle into the nearest tree. He squatted on a branch and listened carefully for any signs of anyone being near him. It seemed like the coast was clear, and he silently crept down the tree into the bushes below, shifting his position so that he wouldn't make to much noise. He looked left then right for clearance. It was clear once again. He stood up, rubbed his forehead once slightly, then took off into a sprint through the woods on the opposite side of the road. He had made it and now he could do things his way. Neji knew where he was going, and it would be a place he hoped that no one could be able to find him.

A couple of days had passed, and Tenten felt it was time Neji gave up his tough guy act, and just excepted the fact that she was going to help him. It was two days after he had been admitted, and the day he would be released. She walked down the street towards the hospital so she could tell him to stop being a baby so they could get back to training. Tenten walked through the doors and up to the front desk to speak to the lady in charge. However when she got there and asked for his room, she was shocked at what she heard. He had been gone since the day after he was admitted. Apparently he had snuck out and no one knew where he had gone to. Tenten's anger grew to frustration and worry. She thanked the lady and ran out wondering where he could have gone to. He had obviously gone to train without her, he had made it clear that he could it on his own. She sighed and took off into the forest. Neji wasn't as much of a genius as he liked to think he was. Tenten knew exactly where he had gone too. Neji would only choose a place where he knew that Tenten wouldn't ever think of. The problem with that was she thought exactly like him and therefore could figure out where he had gone to.

She slowed down as she came a dark clearing. It was the only place where the dull sunlight didn't hit it, seemingly pitch black. Tenten took a deep breath and a short step forward hesitating before entering the clearing. She took off into a sprint and tried to keep her breathing even. It was hard for her to run, not knowing where she was going. There was a low grumbling that came from her right, and what looked like a fire from far away. She skidded on her heels and headed in that direction. Slowly she crept up on Neji who was sitting in front of the fire outwardly beat and tired. –He must have training those two days non-stop.- Tenten thought making her way through the trees to him. He sighed and put a hand to his head.

It was too quiet and newly aggravated shinobi sat beneath the silence wavering in his thoughts. He was supposed to be training, but instead Neji had been sulking for hours. He had succumbed to the fact that no matter how great in power he became the main family would never accept him. No one ever understood the way he must live because of insignificant rules. –A few more hours is all.- He thought closing his translucent eyes. –That's all I need.- But before he could go back to relaxing a noise broke through his concentration. She was near. Watching him beyond the trees. Somehow she had been able to find him.

Tenten emerged from the trees, her hand place upon the bark of one looking down. "You've been training this whole time non stop. Now look at you." Her eyes flickered with frustration.

"Why does it even matter? Maybe I should just stop this all." He replied.

She looked taken aback. "You're not thinking of just giving up?"

"It's my fate, Tenten. I can never change that."

"But you can! Your fate is what you make it, Neji. Neji?"

He had gotten up and was walking towards her, the space between them getting smaller and smaller with every step he took. He threw his fist to the tree just missing the side of her face, grabbing the pieces of bark in his hand. He lowered his head towards her ear.

"Stop trying to save me." He whispered.

Tenten blushed as his hot breath drew over her ear and down her neck. "I….I….no. I can't. I care too much about you." She stammered as he pulled away from her, their eyes meeting.

He scoffed. "That's something you don't need to waste on me."

The frustration was beginning to catch up with her, as the tears began to well up inside of the corners of her eyes. "How can you say that?" The tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're worth more then anyone of the main family."

Neji looked away from her and turned on his heel. "You can't understand…you'll never..-"

"I do! With or without them your strength is greater then them all! You don't need to prove anything….-"

"STOP!" He yelled grabbing the back of his neck.

She gasped and fell completely quiet. Tenten took a step towards him, but he tensed and seemed to be shaking. "Neji.." Her voice was calm.

"I can't do this. I feel foolish. And you…you don't give up on me, never letting me be. You care too much for me." His words were stern.

Tenten nodded though she knew he could not see her. "I always have Neji."

The wind blew over them and shook the leaves on the threes. Tenten moved closer to him with hesitant steps. He turned around to face her with a sharp look of confusion and ferocity. She reached out a hand to him, gently touching his arm. He stared down at it for a moment before grabbing it, and brushing it off of him. She dropped her hand to her side nervously and plucked at the hem of her shirt.

"I can't do this." He repeated.

"What do you mean?" She asked her eyebrows creased, listening intently.

Neji didn't know how in truth, but he could not tell her. It would make the situation drag on longer then he ever intended it too. He knew she had always felt this way towards him and he knew somewhere deep inside of himself that he did as well. But the chains of his fate and destiny that bound him could never permit this. He knew the dangers his life would bring her, and he refused to be responsible if anything ever happened to her because of him. It was something his moral just wouldn't permit. And it would be easy for him to lie to himself and tell her he didn't love her…but his heart could never allow. So there she stood before him, confused and hurt. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, as it took every ounce of him to keep stern and emotionless. Neji knew these words he was about to say would draw the line for them.

"Go away and leave me alone, Tenten. It was a mistake in fate that our paths crossed. It was a mistake that we ever met and became friends." He sighed and looked away from her.

Tenten stared at him shocked and speechless. The tears came once again, she choked on them quickly wiping them away. Her voice was small and shaky. "Fine!" She backed away. "I'm sorry I ever loved you, Neji Hyuuga. I guess I already knew that with your destiny you could never love me back." She quickly turned on her heel and took off in the direction she had come in.

Neji stood there gaping at the spot where Tenten once stood. He felt his insides burning with regret and pain. This was how it was suppose to be. It was done for nothing but the best. With a sharp and fake satisfied sigh, he went to his sitting down in his sport beneath the now deafening silence that pained his every being.


End file.
